The Raven and The Priestess
by TheOneAndOnlyDeidaraSempai
Summary: Kagome gets sent to the Naruto world where she meets Itachi Uchiha. Will sparks fly? Or was it never meant to be -I suck at summaries -
1. Chapter 1

The Raven and The Priestess

"Well...this sucks.."Kagome grumbled as she climbed out of the well with her giant yellow backpack and bow and area that surrounded the well looked similar to the one in the feudal era. Trees everywhere and the well isolated from a,hopefully, nearby village. Kagome sighed and lifted her backback over her shoulders. She then began to walk in a random direction hoping to find either a village or atleast a path.

She almost screamed in happines as she spotted a large gate a little ways a head of her through the took off in a light jog and reached the gate in no time. She slowed her pace and stared at the gate in awe.

"Hey you!" A voice called from her left. She snapped her attention towards a man who was waving her over. She walked in his direction. Kagome passed a man that was leaning against the wall, staring at her suspicously.

The man had short black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyz colored eyes, with visible creases below them. He wore a standard flat jacket, along with a black shirt, with some type of sybol Kagome didn't recgonize, on his shoulder, Shinguards and a black, open front apron with white diamonds on the bottom.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked as she eyed the man.

"State your name and business," He said.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and im here to...stay," She answered. A little white lie isn't going to hurt. Its not like she could go up to the guards say 'Hey im Kagome. Im not sure where am I because I came from another time, possilbe another dimension. Mind telling me where I am?' No they would think she was crazy and lock her up.

"Oh. Well you must speak with our Hokage then," he smiled at her.

"Ok. Where is your hokage?" She asked. The man pointed her in the direction of a large round looking building. As she turned to look at the building she caught the eye of the stranger leaning against the wall. Only this time his eyes were red instead of onyx. She turned back towards the man.

"One more thing," she lowered her voice,"Who is that man over there?"

The man stared at her as if she had grown another head,"You don't know who Fugaku Uchiha is?!"

Kagome shook her head.

So he explained to her who he was. Kagome thanked him and left for the hokages building. She soon found herself lost.

"Miss...do you need help?" a womans voice asked. kagome glanced behind her to see a beautiful woman smiling at her. The woman had long, black hair with bangs hanging on eitheer side of her face. She had black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blblouse with a red-plum skirt and a light yellow apron.

"Yes. I was looking for the...Hokage," Kagome smiled back at the woman.

"Oh! I'll take you there. I was heading there myself. My husband wanted me to give him some papers. Im Mikoto Uchiha!" she held out a hand. Kagome smiled and shook her hand.

"Kagome Higurashi,"

"Kagome? You must be new here!" Mikoto said as she led the way to the Hokage office.

"Yes I just got here moments ago. I wasn't expecting the village to be so large," She answered truthfully.

"Not many people do," The rest of the walk was in silence. Not that awkward silence but the comfortable one. Kagome felt at ease in this village. It had a happy aura surrounding it.

"So you do archery?" Mikoto asked after a minute of two of silence. Kagome blinked and then realized she still had her bow and arrows on her back.

"Something like that," She grinned. They entered a building, the same one the guard pointed out, and walked up a flight of stairs. Then she stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Who is it?" an old voice asked from the otherside of the door.

"Mikoto Uchiha and a new member of our village," She answered through the door.

"Come in, come in," he said. Mikoto opened the door and stepped in. She shut the door behind Kagome and walked towards his desk.

"What brings you here mrs. Uchiha?" the old man smiled at her. Mikoto put some papers on his desk.

"Fugaku needed these papers signed by you," She stepped back. Kagome stood there rocking back and forth on her feet. She waited patiently until mikoto and the old man were done talking.

"Oh how rude of me. Hokaga-sama is Kagome Higurashi. She's new to the village," Mikoto gently pushed Kagome forward. She bowed.

"H-hello sir!" She greeted as she stood up straight.

"Kagome, why do you want to stay in this village?" he asked. Kagome thought for a moment.

"I want a peacefu place to live. That and I want to help out around here. Im skilled in healing others and im one hell of a shot," The Hokage chuckled.

"What village did you come from?" He leaned forward. Kagome tensed in her spot and stared wide eyed at the man.

"I-if you don't mind sir, that is something I should speak to you privately about," kagome said playing with the ends of her skirt, avoiding his gaze.

"I see," he quickly signed the papers and handed them to Mikoto.

"Before you leave. I want to ask you something Mikoto," The Hokage began. She turned towards him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"How would you like another female in the house? Someone to help out with dishes and cooking?" he questioned. Mikotos face lit up like fireworks.

"That would be wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"Kagome here will be staying with you. Its its alright with Fugaku that is," The man chuckled as she smiled brightly at him. Kagome swore that her smile could light up an entire room.

"He'll be ok with it. I have an extra room in between Itachi and Sasukes room! I'll go home and prepare right away!" she ran out the door.

"I'll send someone to escort Kagome to the Uchiha compund!" He called after her. They heard a faint 'ok'.

Kagome giggled.

"Now where were we?" The hokage turned his attention back to Kagome.

"Well...I came from the well thats somewhere outside the village," she cleared her throat.

"You live...in a well?" he raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"No...the other side of the well. Its kinda like a portal. See it began on my 15th birthday," Kagome then began her story of how she came to feudal Japan and then here,"And thats how I ended up here."

There was a long pause.

"I can understand if you think im crazy..."She muttered.

"So your a 16 year old time-traveling...priestess?" he asked.

Kagome nodded.

"And this Jewel, The Shikon, sent you here after you completed it?"

She nodded once again.

"Well thats an intresting story. I believe you. You have no reason to lie," Kagome gave him a smile.

"So im staying with Mikoto and her family?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yes almost forgot," He callled for an anbu member. She couldn't see his/her face because it was wearing a mask.

"Sir!" he had appeared right next to Kagome out of no where. She took a step back.

"You will be Kagomes escort. You are to take her to Fugaku and Mikotos home and bring her back at 10:00am sharp, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Umm...why must I be here so early in the morning?" Kagome questioned.

"I am going to see if you are worthy of being a medic-nin. If you can go around killing evil demons that almost destoyed the world, then I know you are worthy of being atleast a jounin rank," Kagome nodded understanding but no understanding.

'What in hell is a jounin?" she thought to herself.

"Dismissed! Also Kagome, when you meet Fugaku...ask him to teach you about the ranks and such. Ask his eldest son Itachi as well," The hokage suggested.

"I will," She smiled

"Lady Kagome are you ready?" the anbu man asked. She nodded and they began their walk to the Uchiha compund.

"Wonder what everyone else is like..." she muttered aloud.

A/n: First chapter of Raven and The Priestess Kagome X Itachi!

Im still debating of i should make Itachi massacre the clan and join the akatsuki or if it never happens and the Uchihas don't try and overpower the Hokage or whatever...  



	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take to long to reach the Uchiha compound, however it was somewhat isolated from the rest of the village. The anbu led her through the village paying no attention to the weird looks the two were recieving. At least she didn't think he cared that they were being stared at for the mask covered his face.

"I should have changed into something else before I left home" kagome thought as she felt the stares of the people around. She also saw people whispering amoung themselves and glancing in her direction. Kagome sighed. She should be used to it by now. Traveling through the Feudal era with a Monk, a Half-demon, a fox demon,and a demon slayer, many people would gossip. Things such as: 'Isn't she a priestess? Shouldn't she purify those demons?' Kagome shook her head. The Shikon was complete. Miroku and Sango married, Shippo had found a local girl in Kaedas village and Inuyasha...had gone to hell with Kikyo, leaving her all alone. She served no purpose in the Feudal Era no more. Even the Shikon was gone, She had wished for it to be gone of the world forever.

"Miss, we have arrived," the anbu spoke. Kagome nodded as he stepped onto the porch and knocked. A few moments later the door swung open to reveal Mikoto Uchiha.

"Kagome! Come in dear!" The woman ushered her inside,"Thank you for bringing her here!"

"Not a problem Mrs. Uchiha. I will come by for her early in the morning," the anbu explained.

"I could ask Itachi to escort her instead. He's going to have to see the Hokage anyway. Make sure you tell the Hokage that Itachi will bring her instead," Mikoto smiled as he nodded his head dissapeared. Mikoto shut the door and turned to Kagome.

"Let's get you settled into your room. My Eldest son, Itachi, isn't here at the moment. He'll be here before dinner. Sasuke is at the academy and should be arriving within the hour and my husband is working," Mikoto explained as she led Kagome to her room.

"Your home is beautiful!" Kagome complimented glancing around as they walked.

"Oh Thank you! Itachis room is to the left and Sasukes is to the right. Mine and Fugakus is across the hall. The bathroom is at the end of the hallway. I'll let you get settled in and later we can go shopping for things for your bedroom and we will go clothes shopping as well," kagome held back a giggle. Mikoto sure loved to talk a lot.

"Thank you for taking me in Mrs. Uchiha!" Kagome bowed.

"Oh please call me Mikoto or you can call me mom! I've always wanted a girl!" she smiled as Kagome stood straight up. She opened the door. The room was simple. The walls were plain white. There was a desk in the corner of the room and a bed against the wall. Nothing special.

"I know its not anything special because it used to be the guest room. You can do anything you look to the bedroom!" she said.

"Thanks again," Kagome said. She sat her giant yellow backpack on the bed.

"Come downstairs for some tea my dear. Sasuke will be home any minute now," Kagome nodded and followed the woman into the Kitchen. She sat down at the table and watched Mikoto prepare the tea and cookies. She hummed as she cooked and Kagome couldn't help but smile at the woman. When the tea was done she prepared three cups and sat at the table.

As if on cue Kagome heard the door open,"Mom Im home!"

"In the kitchen dear!" Mikoto called through the house. Small footsteps rushed into the Kitchen. Kagome stared wide eyed at the young boy.

"Oh...my...God! He's so CUTE!" Kagome mentally screamed as she watched the young boy pull out a chair beside his mother.

"Sasuke, this is Kagome, Kagome this is my youngest Sasuke. She'll be staying with us for awhile," Mikoto introduced. Sasuke gave Kagome a bright smile. Kagome nearly fell out of her chair. He radiated happiness.

"Nice to meet you!" Kagome greeted with a smile of her own.

"Would you like to go into town with us?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke nodded his head up and down. "As soon as the cookies are done and you've had a few, go change!"

"Yes mother," he replied.

Kagome had to bit her lip from screaming how cute he was. Sasuke reminded her of Souta when he was younger.

"Sasuke, you remind me of my little brother when he was your age," Kagome said.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked. Kagomes eyes softened.

"Far away. I won't be able to see him no more," she sipped her tea.

"I would be sad if I couldn't see my big brother no more," Sasuke commented. Mikoto set a plate of cookies in the middle of the table. He reached to take one and took a bite out of stared at him slightly shocked.

"Sasuke and Itachi are very close," Mikoto said.

"He's so cute!" Kagome squealed. Sasukes face turned slightly red.

"Im going to change!" he slid down from his chair, pushed it in and rushed upstairs.

"He's going to be a lady killer when he grows up," Kagome giggled.

"Oh he already is. A few of the academy girls are already crushing on him," Mikoto smiled.

"Well he's going to be a heart throb then,"

"Im not so sure. Itachi is pretty popular with the ladies as well," Mikoto let out a small laugh.

"Thats how some of the girls were back home with this guy name Hojo," Kagome began. Neither of the women realized another presence in the room leaning against the wall with a smile.

"What about you?" Mikoto asked.

"I wasn't...intrested in Hojo at all. He was very sweet and all. I was hardly at school due to...sickness...whenever I was there my friends would try to set me up with him. My friends were concernced about my ywwo- timing 'boyfriend'" Kagome explained.

"Two-timing?" Mikoto leaned forward obviously intrested.

"Ya... he would sneak off to see her whenever she was around. I would go home crying but in the end I just couldn't stay away. Then he finally left with her. My others friends, Miroku and Sango, got married. My adopted son had found himself a little girlfirend and well my so called two timing boyfriend, Inuyasha, took off with his other lover Kikyo," Kagome said as she took another cookie.

"Thats horrible!" Mikoto gasped

"Ya...The funny thing about my friends. Miroku and Sango totally had a thing for one another but he would find some pretty girl and take her hands and ask them to bear his child. Sango would slap him with her hand or use her Hirakotsu." Kagome said.

"Hirakotsu?" She questioned.

"Its the name of the giant boomerang she carried," Kagome explained.

"Big brother!" a voice squealed. Kagome and Mikoto looked up and watched as Sasuke launched himself into the arms of his brother.

"Nice to see you too Sasuke," he smiled down at his brother.

"Itachi! I didn't even notice you standing there! How long where you there?" Mikoto asked.

"From the point where our guest was talking about someone named Hojo," he replied.

"Right! Kagome this is my eldest son Itachi. Itachi this is Kagome. She'll be staying with us for a while," Kagome quickly stood up and bowed.

"N-nice to meet you!" she said.

"Likewise," Kagome stood up straight once more and observed the man before her. He was wearing casual clothing: A black shirt with another symbol Kagome did not recongize on his back. He had bandages around his ankle, much like the others around, and black sandals. He wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back. His hair was tied into a ponytail and his eyes held a gently look in them.

"I thought you'd be...younger," kagome said.

"Whys that?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at Kagome.

"Well...I just thought that since well Sasuke was so fond of his brother, I was expecting someone around his age," Kagome let out a nervous laugh.

"We can talk on the way to town. Itachi would you like to join us?" Mikoto looked up at Itachi with hope filled eyes. Itachi nodded his head and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"U-uh Mikoto...would it be ok...if we stopped by a weapon shop?" Kagome asked which earned her a shocked looked from Itachi.

"Sure but what do you need?" She questioned.

"I-I have a little bit of money. I'll grab it and my weapons," Kagome rushed out of the room and up the stairs.

"Oh...ya I remember she was carrying a bow and arrow. Anyway. What do you guys think of her?" Mikoto looked at her two boys.

"I like her!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Shes...different. I do not have a problem with her," Itachi smiled.

Kagome came back into the kitchen with a bow and few arrows in her quiver and a small pouch of money. Sasuke stared at the bow in amazement.

"You do archery?" Itachi asked as he eyed the bow. He had seen many bows in many different types of weapon shops but none were quite like the one she had.

"Ya. I don't like to sit around and do nothing all day. I would rather do something productive like improving my archery skills and my healing," Kagome shrugged.

"Well lets get going so I can hurry back and cook dinner!" Mikoto said. Kagome slung the quiver onto her back and followed Mikoto out the door.

"Kagome," She looked down at Sasuke who was tugging lightly on her skirt,"Can I hold it?"

"My bow?" he nodded and Kagome handed it to him.

"Be careful with it. Someone very important to me gave that to me," Kagome gave the small boy a wink.

"Hey big brother do you know how to shoot this?" Sasuke asked looking up at his brother.

"I don't. Sorry Sasuke," he patted his younger brother on his head.

"Where should we go first Kagome? Shopping for things for your bedroom? To get you more arrows? Or clothes-"

"No!" kagome and Itachi said in unison. They looked at one another before Kagome burst into a fit of giggles.

"Why don't we get more arrows. Shopping for clothes can go last," he chuckled.

"Fine," she said and they headed towards the weapon shop.

"Welcome welcome!" an elderly man said as they four walked in,"What can I do for you?"

Sasuke handed Kagome her bow,"Sir...I am in need for more arrows."

"What is a pretty thing like you doing with a weapon like this? And how come so many of your arrows are missing?" He asked as he eyed Kagome up and down. Kagome shifted from one foot to another.

"W-wel I-I don't like being...useless...I guess...and took up a hobby...I lost many of my arrows while I was...practicing," She wasn't really lying it was the truth.

"Intresting. May I see an arrow?" he asked. Kagome nodded and reached back to pull out an arrow. She set it down on the desk so he could examine it.

"These arrows are very well made. Even more so than any arrows we have here. Our best quality arrow is very high priced," The man looked up at Kagomes face. She had a dissapointed look.

"I see..." she reached for the arrow.

"However, I'll make you a deal. If you can hit a bullseye three times in a row...I'll give you a quiver full...for free," he smiled. kagome instantly knew he didn't think she could do it because she was a girl.

"Deal," she smiled.

"Follow me, the Uchihas may come as well," he led them back into a medium sized field. At the other end stood a target.

"I've shot demons further than this," she thought to herself.

"Now stand over there," he pointed to a spot that alined perfectly with the target.

She leaned down by Sasuke,"I'll show you what I can do with these arrows," she winked. Sasuke gave her a bright smile.

"Good luck!" Itachi called. Kagome nodded and took her stance. The man handed her the arrow she had let him examine.

"When you're ready," he said as he stepped back. Kagome nocked (sp?) an arrow and aimed it straight for the bullseye. The man knew she wouldn't be able to fit three arrows on such a small red dot, however he didn't realize the power Kagome had. She took a deep breath, making sure to not use any of her Miko energy, then she pulled back the string and let the arrow fly. It hit right in the middle of the bullseye. She eard Sasuke cheer from the sidelines.

"Sasuke, shh. She has to concentrate," she heard Itachi whisper. Kagome nocked another arrow and aimed slightly to the left, but still in the red circle, then she released yet another one. It hit right next to it. She looked back at the old man who held a smirk on his face.

"Getting a little cocky aren't ya?" Kagome asked.

He didn't answer.

"Are you ready Sasuke?" Kagome looked towards him. He nodded his head up and down.

She nocked her third and final arrow. Kagome closed her eyes, letting her Miko energy flow through the arrow. She pulled the bowstring back and let it soar through the air. The arrow was instantly surrounded by the usual purple pinkish light. It zipped across the field and split the other arrow in half, successfully landing another bullseye. Kagome looked towards the man with a smirk of her own. His mouth was hanging wide open.

"Never underestimate someone just because of their gender," she walked across the field and retireved her two remaining arrows.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Sasuke cheered from Itachis shoulders. She grinned and walked back over to them.

"I think a certain shop owner owes me a quiver full of his finest arrows," kagome said. The man slumped his shoulders and they headed inside.

"That was amazing!" Mikoto said.

"How did you do that? Infuse your chakra with the arrow and make it turn a different color?" Itachi asked.

The man handed the arrows.

"Whats Chakra?" Kagome questioned, slinging the,now full, quiver over her shoulder.

Itachi stared after her as she and his mother walked out the door,"How does she not know what Chakra is?" he muttered.

"Now..off to get things for your new bedroom Kagome!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Kagome only smiled and walked beside Itachi as his mother led the way through the village.

Itachi glanced down at Kagome,"You sure are full of mysteries," he thought to himself.

"Kagome! Do you think you could teach me how to do that?" Sasuke asked. Kagome looked up at Sasuke, meeting Itachis eyes only for a second, and smiled at the young energetic boy.

"Maybe when your older. Its not easy shooting a bow," she said.

"Fine," he mumbled and crossed his arms with a pout.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ahhhh Im going to love this story!

Tell me what you think so far

OH also Itachi wil NOT be joining the Akatsuki...the uchiha clan will NOT be massacred

also I would like to know who the Uchiha clan cousils are? I need to know who they are (if u can) and how many?  
Also is Fugaku part of this council?


End file.
